


Always Without an Envelope

by DigitalisC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalisC/pseuds/DigitalisC
Summary: Isa developed a habit when he was younger of writing to Lea whenever he had something he'd neglected to say earlier, but it's always difficult to commit to letting another person read your thoughts, isn't it?A chronological collection of Isa's letters starting from a young age. Canon to (and companion to)Dolorem et Consolationemby royalreddeath, but can easily be read alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's pretty young here, but I don't really like reading _or_ writing spelling mistakes or the like, so it's basically uh, transliterated for easy reading?

 

 

 

 

> _“ You look like you can’t contain yourself.”_
> 
> _The child barely managed to keep from bouncing up and down in an excitement rarely seen._
> 
> _“It’s close to bedtime, and I’m not taking you anywhere this late--”  
>  “But I’ve got more stuff to say that I just thought of.” _
> 
> _“You could write it down to remember it?”  
>  “I don’t want to just read it out loud later.”  
>  “Then write it like a letter and then your new friend can keep it forever.” _
> 
> _The child pondered, hemming and hawing for a few moments before nodding decisively and all but running up the stairs, small feet nearly tripping over each other._
> 
> _“Hey! You didn’t get your shoes off!!”_
> 
> _They came flying down the stairs only a moment later, laces still tied. The mother sighed and picked them up, thinking better than to chastise her usually neat child for a fit of eagerness._
> 
>  
> 
> _Feet dangling off a too-tall chair in front of a too-big desk meant to be grown into, dark blue crayon in hand, and letter paper strewn in twenty directions, the kid began._

 

Hi I came home and I had more to say to you but I won’t see you for hours so mom said I should write it down for you.

 

 

> _...No, no, this is too important for crayon. You can’t try to write on those lines with a crayon, and it gets all smeary, and it doesn’t look as cool as when adults write letters in pen. That’ll do much better, a pen. That way, this letter can still look good when they’re both a bajillion years old._

 

We talked lots and I think you are very nice. We should be friends forever because you are very cool. My mom said she was friends with your mom for a long time so that means that we can be really good friends and if we have kids then they can be friends. Or maybe our dads weren’t friends so that won’t work but I think it will. I want to talk to you more so I can say that you are fun and nice and I like your hair and you sound really happy and I like that.

I think that’s a lot to write. I want to have more to say when I make mom let me play with you more tomorrow. But you can read this when I give it to you so that you know I wanted to say you are cool.

Bye

P.S. You should keep this so we can look at it later like when adults have big picture books of themselves when they were little.

 

 

> _“Hey mom, what do you write after P.S. if you have more things to say?”_ _  
> _ _“It’s P.P.S., honey.”_ _  
> _ _“Okay thank you.”_

 

P.P.S. I really liked meeting you Lea!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baby Isa- I hope you do too! I know the formatting is a little overbearing here, but in the future it'll be more letter content than narrative writing, so it'll balance out a little better then, and I want to keep it nice and consistent.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (´ ω `♡)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter companion doodle here!](https://digitalisc.tumblr.com/post/184556732085/isas-always-been-the-type-to-write-letters)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa needs to write a new letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I've got little companion drawings for this and the first chapter on my art tumblr at digitalisc. This one is particularly cute.. :>

> _ Really, the last one was supposed to be delivered. Honest. But then Lea broke an arm, and another day passed, and upon reading the thing again… No, it was too weird. Can’t be sent. Especially since they’ve already met again, so saying “it’s nice to meet you” isn’t right, and since they might again, wouldn’t a friend think you should’ve just said what you wrote down instead of handing it over three days later?  _
> 
> _ No, a new letter was in order.  _
> 
> _ This time in pen to start with. It’ll look better, too. A new chance to look extra cool. And, it gives Lea something to read in the hospital. _
> 
> _ The old one found a place in the bottom drawer underneath the stack of fresh paper as the kid picked out a perfect new sheet and the best pen on the desk. _

 

Hi Lea! I’m sorry you broke your arm and can’t play. Your dad told us to go buy you ice cream to make you feel better so we did that and I’m happy it worked. Broken bones probably hurt. I never had one so I don’t know. But anything that you do in the hospital probably hurts.

Your dad kind of asked my mom for ice cream but he didn’t get any, we just got us two some. I think it sounded like your dad and my mom are friends. But they were a little mean to each other. I think adults are just weird and they’re really good friends. If I’m ever mean to you it’s probably because we’re friends but I don’t know why I’d be mean.

I hope your arm gets better because I want to climb trees and go to playgrounds with you and that wouldn’t be fun with you in the hospital or with your arm still broken. Your mom said you broke it because you were too excited to meet me I think. Don’t do that. It’s dumb.

Hope you get better soon. Don’t break more things.

P.S. I’d bring you more ice cream but I don’t remember where the hospital is and I don’t have money. Mom says I don’t need money because I’m 4 and I think that’s dumb because how else can I buy ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing these, except for one quirk I've sort of forced upon it until further notice... 500 brownie points if you spot it....
> 
> Plus, he's like, super little, so it's short chapters for a while. He'll get more talkative (to himself/Lea) as he grows up, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading again! (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter companion doodle here!](https://digitalisc.tumblr.com/post/184611028280/chapter-2-is-up)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea has it rough.

 

> _Well, okay, so maybe hospital stays don’t last that long. And you can’t hand over a letter talking about being in the hospital after your friend is already OUT of the hospital. That won’t do…_
> 
> _Darn, Lea still hadn’t actually gotten a letter._

 

Hi Lea. I had fun seeing you again today like I did the last lots of times. I think it’s been five times but lots of them were long. It’s still funny that you were so happy to see me that you broke your arm. Your mom probably thinks it’s less funny. You probably do too since your arm’s still broke. I think it’s funny though. 

It’s nice that your mom lets you eat so much ice cream. My mom lets me have some ice cream but it’s not very good for you. She says that fruit dipped in chocolate isn’t very good for you either but at least it’s a little good for you. Ice cream is better though. Maybe your mom only let you have so much because you broke your arm. That’s still kind of funny. 

I think it’s cool that you have a lot of signs on your cast. A lot of people must like you a lot. I’m happy I got to sign it first. I wish I would’ve signed it bigger because I didn’t know you’d have so many people to sign it. That’s okay, now I know next time you break something to write real big if you let me go first. Maybe you could let me sign this one again but bigger so that you know that I’m the most sad that your arm got broke and also the most laughing at it. 

I want to eat more of your parents cooking. You guys make really weird cabbage. Everything else also tastes really weird too but that’s okay your parents are nice. I think that’s just how you eat your food so it’s probably not wrong. 

From your friend Isa.

 

P.S. I hope your arm gets better. 

  


 

> _…….Even with that at the end, it’s a little mean, isn’t it? To Lea’s mom, too. That’s not really good._
> 
> _To the drawer it goes, Isa guesses..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long lull... adult life, amirite?
> 
> [Chapter companion doodle here!](https://digitalisc.tumblr.com/post/186082845525/chapter-3-is-up-x)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

You forgot to brush your teeth today and it’s really gross please brush your teeth.

 

> _ …...That one doesn’t even get the time of day to go into the growing pile of letters this kid has decided are unsendable for other reasons. That horrendous start just goes right into the trash can.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay is right this is funnier as its own chapter
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter companion doodle here!](https://digitalisc.tumblr.com/post/186645630330/chapter-4-is-up)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the previous chapter, but for real.

I had a lot of fun today. I like being at the park with you, you’re fun. I didn’t realize it was ok to go that high on swings like you were. It was a lot of fun. I don’t like that park though because the ground is the weird ground that’s kind of squishy but still really bad. So when you fall from really high it scrapes your face and it hurts a lot and doesn’t stop bleeding and that’s different from the parks with the wood on the ground so you just get poked a lot. 

But you’re really weird. Only parents can give the make it better kisses on scrapes and stuff. You didn’t need to kiss me on the cheek that’s weird it doesn’t work that way. And I had to smell your yucky breath. It was gross and embarrassing because now everyone at the park saw you and saw me be surprised. 

I should’ve told you that it didn’t work to make it better but I said it did and that was a lie. You don’t have mom magic or dad magic so it still hurts a lot especially because mom put that stuff on it that makes it bubble and you didn’t help that not hurt at all. But you looked happy to help so I didn’t. I should have told you so that you don’t go do it to more people and then it doesn’t work and then you’ll be more sad. But I don’t want to make you sad and tell you. I have to cut this part of the letter out now

 

> _ The child draws a square around everything but the first section of the letter and scribbles loosely over it as a reminder to cut it out and paste it back together when it’s finished. It then has to be looked over, and a plan devised to restart from there. _

 

It was really nice of you to make my cheek feel better. It helped a lot even when mom poured the stuff that makes it hurt on it. Now I have a bandaid so you don’t have to kiss it again. You’re almost as helpful as my mom.

 

> _...No, you shouldn’t lie to friends. Into the pile it goes. Which is fine, because it needed cutting and pasting anyway.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baby Isa.... he liked the cheek smooch don't let him lie.
> 
> [Chapter companion doodle here!](https://digitalisc.tumblr.com/post/186645789205/digitalisc-chapter-4-is-up-id-have-felt-bad)


End file.
